Alcôve
by Ako-Cissnei
Summary: Ils n'ont pas le droit. Pas le droit de se retrouver dans un hôtel, en pleine nuit. Pas le droit de s'aimer. Mais encore une fois, ils en ont besoin. / Lemon


**A L C Ô V E**

* * *

><p><span>Auteur :<span> Ako-Cissnei, mais eux qui me connaissent peuvent m'appeler Ako.

Rating : M

Résumé : Ils n'ont pas le droit. Pas le droit de se retrouver dans un hôtel, en pleine nuit. Pas le droit de s'aimer. Mais encore une fois, ils en ont besoin.

Couple : Tyki Mikk x Allen Walker

Genre : romance

Chapitres : Ceci est un one-shoot.

Dédicace : Personne, vu que je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête... Peut-être ma prof d'histoire, dont l'absence m'a permis d'écrire cette daub/ OS.

Disclaimer : Ouiiiii... Mais nooooon, D Gray-Man ne m'appartient pas. (d'ailleurs, je trouve ça royalement débile de préciser qu'on est pas proprio des personnages ou de l'univers (du manga / anime)... Logique, sinon on n'écrirait pas de **fan**fictions... Enfin, moi c'que j'en dit...)

La vie / L'avis / Lavi de l'auteur (rubrique facultative) : Je me stupéfie moi-même ! Je viens d'écrire un OS, court (bon, au départ, ça devait être un drabble, mais comme d'hab', j'ai pas pu me retenir, j'ai rallongé, et au final... Bah, c'est à vous de juger ^^) et... Bah au début je voulais faire un truc mélancolique, sans plus... Pis finalement, c'est devenu... Un drôle de truc indéfinissable. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à signaler des fautes, même quand on relit quinze fois, en général, on voit beeeaaaauucoup moins bien les fautes sur nos propres textes.

* * *

><p>Il n'a pas le droit.<p>

Il le sait très bien.

Il regarde au-dehors, en imaginant une fois de plus les conséquences, si jamais quelqu'un découvrait ce qu'il faisait.

Mais il ne peut se résoudre à se lever, sortir et courir. Courir loin, très loin. Loin de lui. C'est cela qu'il devrait faire.

Mais non. Il reste, et il continue de l'attendre. Il a envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs, lorsqu'il constate sa faiblesse. Et il continuait d'être faible.

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, les lumières dans les rues ont fini par s'éteindre. Seule la laiteuse lueur de la lune lui dispense un peu de clarté, traverse ses cheveux et caresse doucement sa joue, plus délicate qu'une amante. Le calme, l'apaise. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit non plus, seulement celui, sourd et régulier, de sa propre respiration.

Il est calme. Malgré le doucereux danger de son secret, malgré la froideur obscure de la nuit, il est calme. Il l'attend. Il lève une main, caresse machinalement le pentacle qui orne son visage enfantin comme la cicatrice d'un passé douloureux. Il ferme à demi les yeux, il sent la solitude l'écraser, les remords le taillader. Encore. Il aimerait qu'il soit là bientôt.

Soudain, comme en écho à ses pensées assombries, la porte s'ouvre. Sans même prendre le temps de vérifier, il se lève d'un bond, et se jette au cou de l'autre en scellant ses lèvres aux siennes avec fièvre. Avec nécessité.

Il se sent doucement poussé en arrière, le temps pour le nouveau venu de refermer la porte derrière lui, mais sans que l'étreinte ne soit rompue. Il entend un claquement, le bruit d'une clef tournant dans une serrure. Ils sont en sécurité.

Du moins Allen se sent à présent en sécurité. Enfin. C'est dans ces bras qu'il voudrait passer sa vie, forts et possessifs. Il est sien. C'est avec cette odeur, cigarette, eau de Cologne et épices, qu'il aimerait se réveiller le matin. C'est de lui dont il a besoin.

Soit-il nettement plus âgé que lui.

Soit-il son ennemi héréditaire.

Les bouches se séparent, son menton est relevé. Il entrouvre les yeux, et sourit timidement, sincèrement.

-Tyki...

Appel à la luxure. Il le désire, de toute les manières possibles. Ils se désirent, de toutes les manières possibles. Ils se désirent ardemment.

Il reçoit un nouveau baiser, avide au point d'en devenir furieux. Ils se dévorent, se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Du sang glisse suavement sur leurs menton, coule sur leurs deux gorges, sans qu'ils sachent lequel a mordu l'autre. Tyki délaisse alors la langue de son partenaire pour se jeter sur son cou, mordille la peau tendre, arrachant un gémissement aigu au plus jeune.

En laissant sa main droite lui maintenir la nuque, il dirige la gauche sur l'entrejambe d'Allen, la glisse directement dans son pantalon. Il le sent sursauter, se tendre, dans tous les sens du terme. Et ses doigts tremblants de déboutonner fébrilement sa chemise blanche, qui tombe au sol avec un bruissement froissé. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Tyki, toujours collées au cou de son Allen, qui frissonne en le sentant. Il dégage ses deux mains, s'empare de celles de l'adolescent pour les poser sur son torse dénudé, où elles s'attaquent aux deux boutons de chair qui y ont durçi.

-Tu m'as manqué, Gamin...

Murmure-t-il en déshabillant ce dernier aussi vite qu'il peut. Puis il s'écarte de lui, au prix d'un bel effort de volonté.

Pâle comme la lune qui les observe, les joues rouges comme les gouttes de sang qui coulent encore. Fragile comme du verre, et pourtant il a tellement envie de le briser lui-même. Ne le laisser à personne d'autre.

Le posséder. Corps et âme.

Il inverse leurs positions, plaquant Allen face au mur, envoie valser ses propres vêtements, pose ses deux mains sur les hanches ivoire. Amène son désir contre Allen, attend juste un petit moment, ce petit moment d'attente souvent meilleur que tout, qu'il goûte le temps de trois respirations. Avant de craquer.

Allen hurle. Tyki n'a pas été doux, ni prévenant. Il le prend comme on prend une pute dans une ruelle sombre, brutal. Presque sauvage. Pourtant il hurle d'extase autant que de douleur. Ses poignets sont aggripés par des doigts impérieux, bloqués au-dessus de sa tête. D'autres doigts le caressent, le rendent fou. Il crie, encore, et encore, à chaque coup de rein, il crie à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il crie le nom de son amant lorsqu'il est capable de formuler les deux syllabes qui le composent.

Ils n'ont pas le droit.

Ils le savent.

Qui a dit, quel est le sombre con qui a décidé que leur destin était de s'entretuer ?

Allen se pose souvent cette question. Comme il déteste Dieu.

La fureur de leurs ébats est le résultat de cette colère, de cette frustration. De cette soif qu'ils ne sont pas autorisé à étancher.

Il oublie de penser, s'offre tout entier à Tyki, sans la moindre pudeur.

Innocence et Perversion. Exorciste et Noah. Adolescent et Adulte. Solitude et Plaisir.

Êtres de nuit, un seul cri. Un cri de rage.

Les coups de reins sont de plus en plus rapides, les caresses de plus en plus brûlantes. De petites gouttes blanches rejoignent les gouttes rouges sur le sol.

La tête d'Allen lui tourne. La vue de Tyki est brouillée par le plaisir, par cette antre qui se resserre autour de lui. Il se retire tout à coup complètement d'Allen, qui laisse échapper un miaulement plus long que les autres fois, tant la frustration est intenable. Puis, un dernier coup, violent, réellement sauvage, profond, qui cogne sa prostate dans un feu d'artifice de sensations pour les deux amants. Un seul cri, composé de deux noms.

Des larmes débordent. C'est déjà fini.

Car le réveil ne pourra jamais être partagé.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

... Euuh, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, là... J'ai un peu peur des avis... Dites ?


End file.
